Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
As Snow White ran through the forest, she pushed aside many low hanging vines before being frightened by an owl coming out of a tree and soon by many bats coming from another tree. As she ran through the forest, her cape and skirt got caught by several branches which resembled bony fingers. She managed to get herself free, but soon came across a tree which resembled a face. She screamed in fear and soon fell down a hole and found herself holding onto a vine over some water. The vine soon snapped and she fell into the water and seen some logs that resembled crocodiles. She screamed again, got out of the water, and continued to run until she came across a tree that looked like it was trying to grab her. A ghostly wind soon followed her as she turned and ran in another direction. As she ran down the path she found herself seeing multiple ghostly trees and many eyes. She screamed again and started crying as she fell to the ground. Soon many woodland creatures began to appear. A rabbit slowly made its way towards her and soon started to smell her before she arose. "Oh!" Snow White said in surprise, causing all the woodland creatures to run for shelter in fear. "Please don't run away! I won't hurt you," Snow White said, and the woodland creatures slowly reappeared. "I'm smurfily sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've smurfed through... and all because I was afraid," she said. "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've smurfed! What do you smurf when things wrong?" she asked a family of birds. The family of birds sang a little tune. "Oh! You smurf a song" she said, happily. The birds looked at each other before shaking their heads in agreement. Snow White soon began to sing high notes, with the baby bird singing them back before it flew down from the branch and landed beside her. She sang another high note, with the baby bird singing it back before its voice got too high, causing Snow White to giggle. "With a smile and a song," Snow White began to sing. "Life is just a bright smurfy day, your cares smurf away, and your heart is young." Soon the woodland creatures began to approach her, as she continued to sing. "With a smile and a song, all the world seems to smurf anew, resmurfing with you, as the song is sung," she sang as the animals approached her. "There's no use in grumbling, when the raindrops come smurfing, remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine," she sang,as the animals started to enjoy being with her. "When you smile and you sing, everything is in tune and it's spring, and life smurfs along, with a smile and a song." As she finished singing, all the animals jumped around excitedly. "I really feel quite smurfy now! I'm sure I'll smurf along somehow, everything is going to be smurfy!" she said, with all the animals shaking their heads in agreement. "But I do need a place to sleep at night," she said. As she looked at a rabbit in its burrow, she giggled. "Heh! I can't sleep in the ground like you," she said as the rabbit shook its head in agreement. "Or in a tree the way you do," she said to some squirrels as they shook their heads in agreement. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me," she said as she looked at a family of birds in a nest. "Maybe you know where I can stay!" she told them. "In the woods somewhere." A flock of birds shook their heads in agreement. "You do!" Snow White said, excitedly. "Will you smurf me there?" Soon the woodland animals took her on a small journey through the forest until they came to an opening where they showed her a small house nestled deep in the forest. "Oh, it's smurfy! Just like a doll's house," Snow White said as she made her way to the house. "I like it here," she said happily before she noticed the windows were dusty. She wiped away the dust and looked inside. "Oh! It's dark inside" she said. She soon chapped twice on the door, but no one answered. "Guess there is no smurf home," she said, before she slowly opened the door. "Hello? May I smurf in?" she said before she slowly made her way inside. The woodland animals followed close behind her. As they made their way through the house, Snow White let a loud noise of surprise, causing the woodland creatures to immediately run in fear. "What a smurfy little chair," she said. "Why there is seven little chairs...must be seven little Smurflings...and from the look of this table, seven untidy little Smurflings," she said, as she looked at the mess that was on the table. "A pickaxe! A stocking too!" she laughed as she soon looked into a pot. "And a shoe," she said in surprise. She soon made her way to the fireplace, "And just look at that fireplace! It's smurfed in dust," she said, as she wiped her finger across it and soon blew it away, causing one squirrel to sneeze and another to sneeze into a tankard. "And look cobwebs everywhere... my, my, my, what a pile of dirty dishes, and just look at that broom," she said as she looked at a dusty broom. "Why they've never smurfed this room! You would think their mother would... maybe they have no mother," she said sadly as a female deer shook her head in agreement. "Then they're orphans," Snow White said as the female deer shook her head again in agreement. "That's so unsmurfy." "I know!" Snow White said excitedly. "We'll smurf the house to surprise them, then maybe they will let me stay!" She handed her cape to two birds, who wrapped it round a hook. "Now you wash the dishes... you smurf up the room... you smurf up the fireplace... and I'll smurf the broom," Snow White said, before she began singing. "Whistle while you work, just whistle while you work, and cheerfully together we can tidy up the place, so sing a happy tune, it won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace, and as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love, and soon you'll find yourself singing to the tune," she sang before she noticed some animals were not washing the dishes properly. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Smurf them in the tub," she said, before she continued singing. "When hearts are high, the time will fly, so whistle while you work," she sang as the animals began to wash the dishes properly. She soon saw two squirrels moving dust under a rug. "Not under the rug!" she said as the two squirrels looked at each other before moving the dust into a mouse hole before it came spraying back out causing them to hide under the rug. They peeked out and seen a really angry mouse before it sprayed the dust back at them. As they where cleaning, the birds brought in some flowers from the forest before some brought a shirt full of water over and tipped it over the flowers. Soon, some of the animals began taking the clothes outside to be cleaned. Snow White soon placed some clothes on an adult male deer's antlers before it went on its way to deliver the clothes. Some of the animals were cleaning the clothes by rubbing them against rocks; the adult male deer soon delivered the clothes. When clothes were cleaned, two birds came, rinsed them, and placed them on the washing line. "Whistle while you work," Snow White sang as she and the animals continued to clean the house. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles